


第十一棒

by Ourea952713



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea952713/pseuds/Ourea952713





	第十一棒

柴火在炉中噼啪作响，将窗外重新掀起的风雪声掩去，使斗室之内重新温暖起来。  
而此刻一片狼藉的房间里，身体紧紧相贴的两人则感觉更热一些。  
兽脂调制的药膏被体温融化，奇异的香味弥漫开来，而后在高热的躯体内搅动出黏腻的水声。  
龙在陆之遥做这一切的时候啃咬着他的肩膀，力道不大，比起威胁更接近调情——尤其是当他伸出舌头舔舐那圈牙印的时候。  
皮把爪尖收了回去，异于人类、长有肉垫的掌心拢着两人的性器生涩地套弄，湿润而灼热的气息喷洒在陆之遥的颈侧，无形之中催促着被龙认可的人类——他贴得很近，人类能清晰地听到龙喉咙里因陌生的快感而发出焦躁的咕噜声。  
发情期让龙类强韧的身体变得柔软而多情，当他屈起的手指按到某个部位的时候，皮跨坐在他腿上的身躯很明显地哆嗦了一下，攀着人类的肩膀躲闪着向上逃去。  
——找到了。  
陆之遥一把扯住铁链，在掌上绕了两圈，龙颈上曾属于猎犬的项圈带得他向下一落，重又回到人类的掌控之中，而在敏感点连续遭到进攻的情况下，皮忍不住发出一声尖喘，掌心从性器的顶端滑脱，浊白的热液洒在了胸腹之间，甚至有几滴溅到了他的下巴上。  
他在高潮的余韵之中向后仰了一下，又被脖颈上的锁链扯得回了神，这才略感烦躁地意识到，自己的身体并没有因此得到满足。  
“老陆啊，大话说了这么多……”  
一双猩红的眸子在黑暗里闪着光，竖直的狭长瞳孔居高临下地凝视着陆之遥的双眼，被锁链束缚的龙拖着懒洋洋的调子，却自然而然地令人产生了为之战栗的冲动。  
“……你可别光说不练啊？”

被温暖的甬道包裹的那一刻，陆之遥情不自禁地低吼了一声。  
很难想象龙的身躯内，竟然有这样柔软脆弱的部分，当性器碾过的时候，那高热的内部痉挛着被撑开，却又在适应片刻之后便缠绵地绞了上来——即便只是刚进入了小半截，也让他几乎难以控制自己。  
皮的爪子紧紧扣着他的肩膀，压不下的喘息混在柴火燃烧的声响之中，龙半是本能半是恶意地摆动起腰肢，将身体往上抬了些许，而后快速地扫了一眼强忍欲望的人类。  
陆之遥心底警铃大作——果然，下一秒，皮不怀好意地低笑了一声，沉下身子一口气坐到了底。

回过神来时，陆之遥才发现自己咬着皮的嘴唇一把将他推到了窗下，而龙被他的臂弯禁锢着靠在窗台边垂下的兽皮上，边喘边笑。  
“哈啊……老陆你太菜了……唔！”  
他得意洋洋地宣布，却被人类不讲道理地堵住了嘴。  
拼着被中出一次就为了看我笑话，你似不似撒？陆之遥感到自己的吐槽之魂在蠢蠢欲动，然而他舔了舔龙嘴唇上的血迹，随着腥甜味在口腔中弥漫开来，一种更为紧迫而狂热的情绪占据了他的思维。  
皮的眼睛反射着跳动的火光，却又在发情期的影响下笼一层湿润的雾气，此刻于咫尺之外充满挑衅地望着他。  
这眼神无形之中打破了陆之遥待人时的某种自持——今天不治治这个龙皮，他就不姓陆！

凸肚窗的窗台上仍然笼罩着寒意，龙的身体微微颤抖片刻，很快就被体内再度燃起的火焰抵消，难言的饥渴让他扭了扭身子，试图将那在穴口浅浅戳刺的性器吃得更深一些。  
陆之遥握住了他的脚踝，架在了自己的肩膀上，皮用手肘支住身体，不解地仰望着他，却被下一刻猛然碾过敏感点的性器逼出了一声拔高了的呼喊。  
这个姿势相当方便动作，皮被顶弄得不断磨蹭着身后的玻璃窗，然而那凉意压不过情动的龙的体温，很快就变得同样温热。  
呜咽与呻吟很快在室内回荡起来，陆之遥手中依然拽着龙颈上的铁链，以一种恰到好处的力度提醒着它的存在，即便在精确地进攻着皮的敏感点的同时，他依旧吐字清晰，只是气息略有些不稳。  
“皮啊，你知道你现在是什么样子吗？”  
他居高临下地问道，扯扯项圈令皮集中精神听自己讲话——龙从欲望之中剔出一丝理智，茫然朝他望来的样子，那神情在快感的抚慰下几乎显得有些驯服了。  
人类在他的注视下故意用一副审视的目光，打量着渐渐亮起的晨光中龙赤裸的身体，那零星长有鳞片的皮肤上透出淡淡的红色，乳尖在兴奋中早已挺立起来，颈部环着的皮革项圈上，爱犬之类的字样在金色铭牌上依稀可见。  
陆之遥伸手在皮胸腹间的一片黏腻狼藉抹了一把，捏住龙的下颌蹭在了他的嘴唇上，而后俯下身压低了声音，仿佛是不愿让潜在的第三者听到似的：“这片地区可有不少野生生物，说不定就在窗外，悄悄地看着一条龙发情呢。”  
被这露骨话语重新激发出来的羞耻心，让皮下意识想把自己缩进身下垫着的皮毛中，但即便是再柔韧的筋骨，毕竟也是成年人的体型，在被陆之遥堵住逃跑路线的情况下，他在这凸肚窗前根本根本无处可躲。  
联想到那隐匿在林间的未知目光，皮紧张地绷紧身体，却又使得体内性器的触感更加明显地凸显了几分，陆之遥抓住他的手，强行按在了那沾满黏浊液体的小腹上。  
“你能摸到吧？我在你里面。”  
感受到掌下随着人类的动作而传来的律动，皮终于顶不住地后退着妄图逃离，然而他忘了自己现在处于极度敏感也极度虚弱的发情期，早已全然落入了陆之遥的掌控，只得屈服于这令人沉溺的极乐。  
当人类将他从窗台上抱起，以前所未有的深度进入他时，皮仰着脖颈喊出了声，感到头顶与肩胛处有什么东西蠢蠢欲动——下一秒，随着大股热液释放而出，在清晨的第一抹日光之中，陆之遥看到，龙的背后展开了一对极为美丽的翅膀，而那昂起的头顶，灼灼逼人的赤红龙角跃然而出。  
他近乎痴迷地望着这一幕，喃喃低语：“……你是我的。”

精疲力竭的龙在他身边睡着了，陆之遥躺在被兽皮勉强盖住的废墟上，炉火映红了他半边面孔。  
刚刚情欲上头说出来的台词，说实在的现在想起来让人感到有点羞耻，他趁皮看不到的时候悄悄捂脸滚了两圈。  
不过就在这时，陆之遥忽然停下了所有动作，屏息凝神。

——他听到门外，传来了有些鬼祟的脚步声。


End file.
